LOVE
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: En el que el amor es complicado y Enta está enamorado.


_Hello darlings, hoy os traigo un one shot de _Sarazanmai_. Apenas comencé a ver la serie pero me entraron unas ganas tremendas de escribir algo xd. _

_En fin, que seguramente los personajes son super ooc pero espero que seais indulgente conmigo. Sin más os dejo con el escrito espero que lo disfruten._

**_Disclaimer: _**Sarazanmai es una serie de anime creada por Kunihiko Ikuhara y producida por estudios MAPPA todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fines de lucro. ¡Di NO al plagio!

* * *

**L.O.V.E.**

_by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

**I.**

**.**

**.**

Enta estaba enamorado de Kazuki. Ese era un hecho innegable. Tan innegable como el que el agua moja y el fuego quema.

Su «amor» era espeso, teñido con una espesa bruma de deseo y resignación ligeramente dolorosa que a veces a Kuji le daban ganas de gritar porque: «Yasaka, eres cruel y ¿cómo puedes no ver lo obvio?»

Enta iba por ahí con sus sentimientos y corazón en las manos, tentando a Kuji a robar algo que no se hizo para los chicos «malos».

Entonces, Kuji miraba la manera dolorosa en que Enta iba por ahí intentando cortejar a Yasaka.

—Dijiste que Haruka-chan quería el nuevo peluche conmemorativo de Sara, así que, aquí... —dice Enta con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillantes. El rostro de Kazuki se ilumina, sin embargo, así como llega se apaga.

—No puedo aceptarlo —le dice—. Seguro te ha costado demasiado y Otone se molestará por haber usado su tarjeta de nuevo.

Las mejillas de Enta se sonrojan aún más de vergüenza.

—No, no, no —dice frenéticamente con una voz ligeramente aguda. Su cabeza se agita de un lado a otro—. Lo compre con lo de mi mesada. Lo juro.

Kazuki lo mira críticamente y finalmente acepta el regalo.

Kuji mira como la mirada de Enta se ilumina y sus ojos verdes resplandecen. Finalmente, Yasaka se despide y Enta suspira.

—Eres patético —murmura. No sabe si se lo dice a Enta o al mismo. Sin embargo, Enta lo escucha y su sonrisa se borra de la cara, fulmina a Kuji con la mirada y pese a lo hostil de la mirada, el corazón de Tooi se encuentra acelerado.

—Y tú, ¿qué vas a saber, criminal? —Le espeta con enfado, luego sus bonitos ojos verdes se abren y se tapa la boca como si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia jamás pronunciada y con ese simple gesto pudiera recuperar lo que ha dicho. La postura de Kuji se tensa porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que Enta lo llamó así, intenta relajarse, pero el recordatorio de lo que es y de lo que nunca podrá ser se le entierra en el corazón como un montón de agujas—. Kuji... yo...

Se gira y se marcha sin intención de escuchar. No es como si Enta esté mal. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es.

**II.**

**.**

**.**

Enta está enamorado de Kazuki. No recuerda cuando comenzó realmente a sentirse así, pero él está seguro que lo que siente es amor.

Le gusta la manera en que juega al fútbol, la manera en que el sol ilumina su cabello y el castaño se divide en una gama de colores brillantes. Le gusta la manera en que se ilumina su rostro cuando sonríe. Si, Enta está enamorado de Kazuki porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Y sabe que posiblemente su amigo nunca va a corresponder sus sentimientos, lo había sabido desde el momento que había dejado el equipo de fútbol y no había mirado atrás. Enta sabe que es especial para Kazuki pero no en la manera y magnitud en la que Kazuki lo es para él.

Tal vez por eso Enta había odiado a Kuji en un principio, porque él se había ganado la amistad de Kazuki sin esfuerzo aparente y porque Kazuki parecía buscar más su amistad que la suya, y claro, porque Enta no lo entendía.

Kuji Tooi era un enigma para él, un delincuente juvenil que en su opinión no merecía la atención de Kazuki porque Kazuki era demasiado bueno para él. Además, Kuji había asesinado a un hombre y parecía no tener remordimientos al respecto. No, Kuji no merecía la amistad de Kazuki y, sin embargo, a veces sentía que el que se quedaría atrás y sería olvidado iba a ser él.

Por eso, a veces sus comentarios no eran los más agradables para Kuji, sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos las palabras se sentían como cenizas en su boca porque Tooi no era malo, o no del todo completamente, sin embargo, Enta no lo entendía porque para él, que había crecido en una familia amorosa y protegido, se le era imposible captar del todo los matices oscuros que albergaba la sociedad.

Así que, Enta había comenzado a observarlo.

Kuji era mayoritariamente callado, intentaba mantenerse alejado de los demás, era como si un impenetrable muro se elevará a su alrededor sin embargo, su muro no era inmune a los comentarios de los demás, cuando los murmullos desdeñosos e hirientes se elevaban, los hombros de Tooi se tensaban y su nariz se fruncia ligeramente, el cambio era tan sutil que si Enta no fuera tan observador nunca lo habría notado; pero la había hecho así que la culpa se encrespaba en su vientre y cuando se encontraba con él intentaba ser más amable y considerado.

Las primeras veces que lo había intentado Tooi lo había mirado con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y Enta se había sonrojado porque, Tooi a veces parecía mayor de lo que era, sin embargo, en ese momento había parecido aún más joven y ligeramente desconcertado como si no supiera aceptar la amabilidad así sin más, luego había fruncido el ceño y las pecas en su nariz lo habían hecho ver adorable y la respiración de Enta pareció entrar en pause porque nunca había pensado que adorable y Kuji se pudiesen usar en la misma oración.

—¿En qué quieres ayuda? —Inquirió esa primera vez como si finalmente hubiera encontrado el significado a las acciones de Enta.

Enta parpadeó confundido y luego lo miró un poco ofendido porque él ciertamente no quería nada de Kuji Tooi.

—Ugh... Eres un idiota —dijo en respuesta antes de alejarse con las mejillas rojas.

Después de eso Kuji no había hecho más preguntas, pero lo miraba con cierta sospecha, como si de un momento a otro Enta le cobraría por la amabilidad demostrada. Entonces algo se removía en su consciencia y corazón porque Kuji no era tan malo como la gente tendía a pensar.

Así que, cuando miraba a Kuji sonreír, una curvatura suave de labios y un brillo sobre sus ojos azules cuando Enta hacía algo agradable por él, no le era raro sentir una agradable agitación en su pecho. Kuji tenía una sonrisa hermosa y Enta sabía que no era algo que se entregará fácilmente o a cualquiera así que las valoraba cuando sucedían.

**III.**

**.**

**.**

A Kuji le gustaba pasar tiempo con Kazuki y Enta, aunque a veces lo hacía ver como si fuera un mal necesario.

Era agradable sentirse como un chico normal, pretender que la luz y lo bueno era algo que un chico como él podía tener. No importaba que su corazón diera un salto desagradable cuando miraba a Enta intentar llamar la atención de Kazuki.

—Podemos ir a la sala de videojuegos —dijo Enta con emoción. Miraba a Kazuki con avidez, no se habían visto en casi dos semanas porque Kazuki había salido de viaje con su familia y era dolorosamente evidente la manera en que deseaba llamar su atención, Enta ya tenía que estar acostumbrado y sin embargo, aún le era ligeramente desagradable el verlo. Sin embargo, está vez es ligeramente diferente de un momento a otro los ojos verdes de Enta se giraron a ver a Tooi mientras le sonreía—. ¿Qué opinas Kuji?

Tooi se encontró tropezando, Enta le sonreía de la misma manera en que lo hacía a Kazuki; ojos resplandecientes y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas marcando el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha.

Durante el periodo que Kazuki no había estado, Enta había sido mucho más amable con él, sin embargo, Tooi no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que en el momento que Kazuki volviera a la imagen, él se volvería el compañero menos deseable, así que, la acción de Enta lo toma completamente por sorpresa.

Kazuki por su parte también se había detenido, los miraba con cierta sorpresa. Kazuki sabía que Kuji no era del agrado de Enta, nunca había entendido del todo el porque, pero ver a Enta intentando ser el chico amable que Kazuki siempre había conocido con Kuji, lo hacía muy feliz.

Kuji se encogió de hombros y Enta sonrió más ampliamente, era la única afirmación que obtendría de él, se giró a ver a Kazuki que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo que no debería.

—Suena bien —dijo Kazuki.

Kuji observó a Enta asentir en aceptación, su rostro se había iluminado. Como si no importará lo poco que Kazuki pudiese ofrecerle mientras le diera, aunque sea un poco de reconocimiento y atención.

La sala de videojuegos estaba ligeramente llena, sin embargo, cuando algunos niños y adolescentes veían acercarse a Kuji, se hacían aún lado, una de las pocas ventajas de ser un delincuente juvenil, pensaba no sin cierta amargura.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres tan bueno en los juegos, Kuji! —Alabó Enta, sus ojos brillaban y cuando Tooi lo miró, una sonrisa le fue dada haciendo que perdiera su concentración y perdiera—. ¡Rayos! E ibas tan bien... Nee... Kazuki viste...

Tooi colocó una nueva moneda, había una ligera emoción de ser alabado por Enta, sin embargo, al oír su voz detenerse se giró momentáneamente a ver a Kazuki, quien había vuelto a coger su mochila.

—Me voy a casa —anunció sin más, cuando Kazuki se propone algo, carga hacia delante sin importar que Enta se esté divirtiendo o que Kuji haya puesto dinero para otro juego en la máquina.

Kuji observó la variedad de emociones jugar en el rostro de Enta mientras la espalda de Kazuki se hacía cada vez más pequeña: quiere correr tras su amigo y acompañarlo su casa, era evidente.

Enta miraba impotente la espalda de Kazuki. Quiere acompañarlo a su casa y tal vez alargar su tiempo juntos quedándose un poco más en su casa. A pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos que casi por reflejo comienza juntar sus cosas para alcanzarlo y cuando se gira para despedirse de Kuji, algo se le incrusta de manera dolorosa en el corazón. Kuji se ha girado a continuar su juego, pero de pie frente a la máquina, se ve terriblemente solitario entre el otro montón de niños que platican con sus amigos. Se muerde el labio con indecisión, mirando hacia dónde la espalda de Kazuki cada vez se distingue menos y luego mirando a Kuji donde continúa jugando como si no le importase nada.

Kuji intenta concentrarse en el juego, pero hay un sentimiento que no le es ajeno pero que pensaba que ya podía pasar desapercibido, la soledad. Estar solo no es algo a lo que sea ajeno, no desde que sus padres murieron, sin embargo, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Kazuki y Enta, tanto que a veces olvidaba la sensación. Pero cada que regresa es un recordatorio de lo que nunca podrá ser.

—¡Oh cielos! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Inquiere Enta a su lado. Kuji se sobresalta sin embargo esta vez ha ganado y la máquina ya está sacando la tira de boletos intercambiables por premios.

Kuji lo mira sin parpadear, como si Enta fuera una especie de alucinación o espejismo.

—Creí que te irías con Kazuki —dice antes de pensar. Las mejillas de Enta se ponen rojas y Kuji está seguro que nunca se ha visto más adorable.

—Quería quedarme contigo —le dice en algo que suena a un gruñido. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho sus mejillas se ponen aún más rojas—. Ugh...eres un idiota.

Le espeta y Kuji se encuentra riendo. Hay una agradable calidez en su pecho, algo que logra reconocer como esperanza y si su hermano lo estuviera viendo le diría lo débil y patético que está siendo. Sin embargo, Enta comienza a reír con él y solo por un momento lo demás no importa.

—Anda enséñame a jugar —dice finalmente Enta, con la risa ya bajo control, pero con una sonrisa aun delineando sus labios, arrojando su propia moneda en la máquina.

Kuji asiente y si se inclina aún más sobre el espacio personal de Enta, nadie dice nada al respecto.

La esperanza lo envuelve como una manta cálida y confortable.

**IV.**

**.**

**.**

Entonces... Enta está enamorado de Kazuki. Es algo que ya ni siquiera se cuestiona. Es una certeza como el que crecieron juntos, jugaron al fútbol juntos y eran llamados el dúo dorado.

Es la certeza que le insta a seguir insistiendo a Kazuki a que vuelva al equipo porque Enta no tiene nada de dorado cuando él no está.

Y sin embargo...

Hoy hace un día cálido y agradable. Enta pasea solo por la plaza cuando mira a Kuji. Está de pie frente a un aparador. La mirada fija en un collar con una flor de cerezo. Esta tan absorto que cuando ve el reflejo de Enta a través del cristal de la tienda, se sobresalta.

—¿Acaso vais a comprarlo? —Pregunta Enta, la mirada fija en el collar. Es bonito y está seguro que a cualquier chica le gustaría una baratija como esa. Ugh, su vida sería más fácil si Kazuki fuera una chica, solo tendría que comprarle algo como aquello y confesarse no sería tan difícil, pero no... Kazuki era un... Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando se da cuenta de lo que posiblemente significa que Kuji este observando ese collar. Sus ojos se abren como platos y antes de que pueda terminar de procesar el pensamiento le dice—. Kuji, ¿te gusta una chica?

Inquiere con cierta incredulidad y cierto pesar que no sabe de dónde viene. Simplemente no puede imaginar a Tooi con alguna chica, el pensamiento es intrusivo e indeseable.

Kuji lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se gira sin mirar atrás.

Enta parpadea confundido. El aura que rodea a Tooi parece oscura y melancólica, tal vez, piensa, no tenía suficiente dinero para el collar. Entonces, la imperiosa necesidad de verlo más feliz y que lo ha estado atacando últimamente, le hacen darle alcance y decir.

—Hay otra tienda en el centro. Tienen una variedad más grande de collares y estoy seguro que encontraras uno más accesible para la chica que te gusta. —Todo es pronunciado con una sonrisa, sin embargo, las palabras se sienten como ceniza en su boca porque no sabe quién sería lo suficientemente buena para Tooi, porque si alguien se merece una chica particularmente buena ese es Kuji Tooi.

Sin embargo, Tooi se detiene abruptamente y se gira a mirarlo. Su expresión es hermética.

—Era el collar de mi madre —dice, su voz carece de tono y Enta solo quiere abrazarlo—. Mi hermano vendió sus joyas cuando ellos murieron y solo... No importa.

Le dice y se aleja sin otra explicación. El clima de pronto ya no parece tan cálido y agradable. Enta se siente aún más triste mientras lo mira alejarse sin ver atrás. Verlo alejarse le duele más que saber que Kazuki nunca va a corresponder sus sentimientos y...

Cuando la realización se abre paso de lo que eso significa, Enta quiere llorar porque si Kazuki ya era inalcanzable, Kuji simplemente es una liga completamente diferente.

**V.**

**.**

**.**

Así que, Tooi se esconde. Durante dos días ignora los mensajes de Enta y los de Kazuki.

La soledad vuelve a cubrirlo y Kuji se obliga a fingir que no le afecta. Se siente débil y expuesto. Es como el niño que lloraba la muerte de sus padres de nuevo y simplemente no puede volver a ser lo que era.

Sin embargo, es casi la noche del tercer día cuando se ve obligado a enfrentar su vulnerabilidad.

Cuando tocan a la puerta de su dormitorio, Kuji abre la puerta, listo para decirle a su tía que no está de humor para ayudar en la tienda, sin embargo, se encuentra a Enta parado torpemente en el pasillo.

—Tu tío me dejó entrar —murmura, tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sus manos permanecen detrás de su espalda. Parece un niño atrapado haciendo algo malo, cuando finalmente lo mira una sonrisa avergonzada se dibuja sobre sus labios—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kuji se siente abrumado y desconcertado. Aunque no es la primera vez que Enta viene a su casa, es la primera vez que entraría a su habitación. La perspectiva lo pone ligeramente nervioso mientras se hace a un lado y le deja pasar. No pierde de vista la manera en que mira todo con avidez y curiosidad.

Cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía sobresaltando a Enta. Se recarga contra la puerta y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, es una pose intimidante lo sabe, ha visto lo que provoca a las personas cuando la utiliza cuando está acompañando a su hermano en alguno de sus trabajos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta con más dureza de la que Enta se merece. Cuando lo ve estremecerse, se siente ligeramente culpable, sin embargo, Enta respira profundo, endereza su postura y mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su short. Extrae algo que Kuji no puede ver porque lo tiene ocultó en un puño.

Luego se le acerca y lo extiende.

—Aquí —dice, pero al ver la nula respuesta se acerca más y coge uno de los brazos de Kuji, lo obliga a deshacerse de su pose y le deposita algo tibio y sólido contra la palma de su mano. Luego se aleja dos pasos, mirando con avidez cada una de sus expresiones, esperando a que vea que le ha dado, pero Tooi solo tiene ojos para él y el sonrojo que ha comenzado a cubrir sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente le es imposible a Enta sostener su mirada, Kuji con una satisfacción sobre su pecho, mira lo que le ha puesto en la mano.

Su boca se seca y su corazón se contrae, el collar de su madre brilla a la tenue luz de la lámpara de escritorio que es lo único que le proporciona luz.

Para asegurarse de que realmente es el correcto, Tooi lo gira y el nombre de su madre gravado en la parte trasera le llenan de lágrimas los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere, su voz sale ronca. Y las ganas de llorar le contraen el pecho. Ante el silencio de Enta finalmente aleja la mirada del collar y lo mira. Tiene las mejillas rojas y lo ve con esa desgarradora expresión que creía solo estaba reservada a su querido Kazuki.

—Era importante para ti —dice como si explicará todo cuando realmente no lo hace.

—Pero tú, me odias —afirma. Kuji aprieta el collar en su mano, los pétalos de la flor de cerezo se le entierran en la palma hasta ser doloroso.

Enta acorta la distancia y niega con la cabeza mientras levanta su mano y con una ternura inexplicable y que dejan a Kuji aún más confundido y sin aliento, limpia la única lágrima que no ha podido contener.

—No, no te odio, Tooi —confiesa en un murmullo. Se lo dice como si Tooi fuera un animal asustadizo que en cualquier momento puede salir corriendo. Le sonríe entonces, sus mejillas están tan rojas que parecen irradiar calor, sus ojos verdes brillan con adoración y solo hay tanto que Tooi puede soportar.

Lo coge de los hombros con fuerza y girándolos, estampa la espalda de Enta contra la madera de la puerta. La exclamación mitad adolorida, mitad asombrada, se ve ahogada cuando Tooi se adueña de los labios de Enta.

Besa a Enta, justo en una habitación que aún carga con recuerdos de dolor y aún en los días cálidos parece terriblemente fría.

Kuji nunca lo había hecho antes, así que siente que las gafas de Enta se presionan incómodamente entre los dos. El beso es rápido, porque no está seguro de qué hacer una vez que sus labios se presionan. Enta parece aturdido, tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos son tan amplios y parece ligeramente asustado. El peso de lo que acaba de hacer se hunde en Kuji como una daga.

Retrocede un paso y luego otro, finalmente se gira y mira a través de la ventana, no tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Enta y el desprecio evidente que debe cubrir su rostro.

Sin embargo, la evasión le dura el tiempo que Enta le toma alcanzarlo.

Su mano es suave y tentativa cuando se posa en su hombro, cuando Tooi se gira a verlo, sus mejillas son rojas como granas, sin embargo, lo que más llama su atención es la manera asustada y tal vez esperanzada en que lo mira.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere, el tono suave y ligeramente tembloroso—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Dice y está a punto de llevarse una mano a los labios, pero aborta el movimiento en el último momento.

Kuji se encoje de hombros y Enta se aleja como si Tooi lo hubiera amenazando con darle una paliza.

Parece herido y descorazonado.

—Eres un estúpido, Kuji Tooi, un estúpido —le dice, antes de salir de su habitación.

El silencio que sigue es espeso y asfixiante. Sin embargo, pese a lo desastroso que parece el panorama, una llama de esperanza se enciende en su pecho.

**VI.**

**.**

**.**

Enta llora esa noche mientras sostiene un retrato de Kazuki y él, de cuando aún eran niños.

Llora por el amor de Kazuki que nunca será correspondido; llora por los sueños que cada día parecen más lejanos de volver a ser el dúo dorado; llora porque sabe que es una mentira porque él realmente nunca ha «amado» a Kazuki. Y no, no es porque no sienta «amor» por él, porque lo hace, ama a Kazuki de la misma manera en que ama a Otone y su abuela, lo ama con la misma intensidad que le dejan en claro que arriesgaría su vida y sus deseos por ellos, sin embargo, Kazuki no le hace sentir ni la mitad de las emociones que se desbordan cuando Kuji Tooi está presente.

Así que llora porque pese a que Tooi le ha besado —y le ha abierto los ojos a una verdad que Enta hubiera preferido seguir fingiendo que no existía—, parece que la historia está apunto de repetirse. No importa que tan al descubierto Enta lleve su corazón, parece no ser suficiente. Sin embargo, está vez es peor porque a diferencia del beso robado que él le había dado a Kazuki, Tooi había sido el que había dado el paso y por solo unos segundos le mostró a Enta lo que era ser correspondido, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera del todo.

Entonces llora y se aferra a la imagen —y el amor— de un niño que sabe nunca corresponderá sus sentimientos porque con él al menos las pautas y directrices estaban completamente visibles, y, además, engañarse así mismo nunca ha matado a nadie ¿O sí?

Un ruido abrupto en su ventana lo sobresalta. Se incorpora de la cama y se seca las lágrimas, coloca la fotografía en la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama. Un nuevo ruido procedente de la ventana lo hace saltar. Camina hacia la ventana y con cierta duda levanta la cortina.

Tooi lo mira desde el otro lado, mantenido precariamente el equilibrio. Enta lo mira sorprendido y desconcertado, sin embargo, cuando lo ve perder ligeramente el equilibrio, abre rápidamente la ventana y lo jala, la fuerza que usa es lo suficiente para que Tooi se precipite hacia dentro y lo desequilibre, mandando a los dos al suelo.

—Ugh... —se queja ante la ligera pérdida de aire.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz suave de Kuji le hace abrir los ojos que había cerrado. Cuando finalmente los abre, el rostro de Tooi se cierne sobre él. sus mejillas se tornan irremediablemente rojas. Tooi lo mira con atención mientras comienza a fruncir el ceño—. Estabas llorando.

Afirma más que preguntar y Enta se remueve bajo su mirada. Él mismo quiere fruncirle el ceño y espetarle que no es de su incumbencia, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Finalmente, Kuji parece darse cuenta de la posición incómoda y comprometedora en la que han caído y se levanta con sus propias mejillas tornándose rosas.

—Lo siento —dice mientras le extiende una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Enta lo ignora y se levanta por sí mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquiere con la voz ligeramente tensa.

Kuji guarda silencio y lo mira con aprensión. Tooi había meditado por lo que parecieron horas después de que Enta se marchara. Una parte de él le había dicho que no valía la pena seguir adelante con lo que deseaba, el amor no está hecho para los chicos malos. Los chicos como Kuji no se quedan con la chica o en este caso con el chico. Sin embargo, recordaba la mirada ligeramente esperanzadora —o por lo menos es lo que él quería creer—, en que Enta lo había mirado mientras le preguntaba el porqué del beso. Así que contra su lógica había decidido enfrentarse a Enta.

—Y-yo… —Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta mientras el ceño de Enta se fruncía más con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente decidiendo que si no lo hacía jamás lo haría, en una repetición de su beso horas antes, pero con mayor delicadeza, Kuji cogió a Enta por los brazos, sus movimientos fueron lentos y deliberados, permitiéndole a Enta que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que intentaba hacer, cuando él no retrocedió finalmente unió sus labios. La esperanza se elevó cuando con cierta inseguridad Enta correspondió el beso.

El beso comenzó suave, sus labios apenas se apretaban ligeramente, sin embargo, a diferencia del de horas antes, está vez los lentes no son una molestia, lo que es una mejora.

Finalmente se separan, Enta parece aturdido y sus mejillas se tornan rojas, sin embargo, se consuela un poco cuando mirando a Tooi y sus mejillas están igual o más rojas haciendo sobresaltar sus adorables pecas.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encuentran, Enta siente que el corazón se le saldrá por la boca y se posará en las manos de Tooi sin más, cuando nota la suavidad con la que lo mira.

—¿Tooi...? —dice, la pregunta implícita ante sus acciones. Kuji desvía la mirada por un momento y cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse, la resolución que en ellos muestra le hacen revolotear el estómago.

—No tiene porque ser él —pronuncia en un tono bajo. Enta parpadea confundido hasta que lo mira observar la foto donde Kazuki y él le sonríen a la cámara—. No tiene porque ser Kazuki... y-yo...

Repite y luego las palabras parecen atascarse en su garganta. Enta lo mira con el corazón latiendo rápido y la esperanza desbordandose a través de sus poros.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere en una simulación de horas antes y da un paso deliberado para volver a acortar la distancia entre Tooi y él.

Tooi lo mira y luego finalmente las palabras abandonan sus labios.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Las palabras parecen resonar en la habitación de Enta, quien mira a Tooi con absoluta sorpresa. Su corazón se agita y la emoción se desborda como un río.

Ante la falta de respuesta Kuji retrocede, el sabor amargo de la decepción lo llena y está listo para escapar de la incomoda y dolorosa situación, cuando la mano de Enta se cierra entorno a la suya.

Cuando finalmente tiene valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos, su corazón se acelera al ver la forma en que lo mira. Algo bueno de Enta es que lleva el corazón en la manga y siempre es evidente en la manera en que te mira.

Así que Tooi lo vuelve a besar. Esta vez el beso se prolonga y cuando la lengua tímida de Enta lame el labio inferior de Tooi, el jadeo que se le escapa es lo que se necesita para profundizar el beso.

Cuando finalmente se separan con la respiración acelerada y los labios demasiado húmedos. Enta se ríe mientras lo abraza, suena acuoso y lleno de sentimiento, pero a Tooi no le importa mientras Enta lo aferra así.

Finalmente cuando Enta se aleja con una sonrisa tímida sobre sus labios, Tooi esta seguro que nunca lo ha visto más hermoso.

—También estoy enamorado de ti, Tooi —finalmente le confiesa—. Aunque si vamos hacer novios tienes que mejorar tu técnica al besar.

Le dice y Tooi por un momento se pierde en la palabra novios, luego procesa toda la frase y frunce el ceño.

—Yo no beso mal —espeta, el «tú lo haces» implícito. Enta frunce el ceño y se acerca aún más.

—¿Estás diciendo entonces que yo lo hago? —Inquiere en un tono bajo y peligroso. Tooi se encoje de hombros y Enta suelta algo muy similar a un gruñido, luego lo coge por la parte frontal de su camisa y lo besa. Sus labios se mueven con menos tentativa y Tooi admite para si que el beso es mucho mejor que el anterior. Cuando se separan ambos tienen la respiración acelerada—. ¿Y?

Pregunta Enta mientras Kuji lame sus labios. La manera en que mira la acción deja a Kuji con un agradable calor en el estómago.

—Tal vez necesitamos más práctica —finalmente dice y Enta asiente en acuerdo mientras se inclina por otro beso.

**VII.**

**.**

**.**

Érase una vez que Enta estaba enamorado de Yasaka Kazuki. Lo amaba con los restos deshilachados y esperanzados de una amistad que se tambaleaba y a veces parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos. Enta lo amaba con los restos del conocimiento de una infancia compartida, y sin embargo, la comprensión de lo que Enta creía era el significado del amor pierde forma cuando Kuji Tooi entra en la ecuación.

—Te amo —murmura en susurro, su voz es lo suficientemente baja como para que por un momento piense que Kuji no lo ha oído. Sin embargo, Tooi a su lado se tensa y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, todo lo que Enta creía saber del amor y de «querer» a alguien parece demasiado superfluo en comparación a lo que una mirada de Tooi lo hace sentir.

Tooi lo mira con detenimiento por lo que parece una eternidad y cuando parece encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando en el rostro de Enta, sonríe y Enta solo sabe que su corazón finalmente ha dejado de posarse en sus manos.

—Yo también te amo —contesta Tooi contra sus labios antes de cerrar finalmente la brecha y besarlo adecuadamente.

Enta se queja a medias porque están en medio de la sala de videojuegos, sin embargo cuando Tooi hunde la lengua en su boca se olvida del porque aquello no es del todo correcto.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**.


End file.
